Increased computer usage and creation of digital objects along with decreasing costs in removable memory, fixed hard disks, and network access have all contributed to the increase in the number of digital objects any individual person may own or want to access. Computer users have moved from tens or hundreds of files to thousands of files or more. Similarly, digital cameras have decreased in physical carrying size and increased in memory capacity, making it easy for users to carry cameras with them more often and capture more pictures and video clips per picture-taking opportunity. As personal digital media collections increase in magnitude, they are also becoming more and more cumbersome for users to manage and access.
Typically, as in a file system or email system, users can easily view digital objects in forward or reverse chronological order by listing them. Some temporal cluster representations have begun to emerge, but thus far, such clusters are typically limited to text- or tree-based representations, calendar-based representations, or they are visual representations that require large amounts of screen real estate. Accordingly, a need in the art exists for an improved way to review and organize digital objects.